


Unraveled

by youngbandit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hidden Omega, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Louis, Werewolf Niall, Werewolf Zayn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbandit/pseuds/youngbandit
Summary: Harry's life is unravelling before his eyes, when he's discovered to be an Omega instead of the Beta he's pretended to be. Harry's 23rd year is shaping up to be a wild ride; one that he didn't want to be on.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

The swanky club hosting Harry Style’s 23rd birthday party was the only place to be tonight. A listers had been coming and going all night; strutting in front of fans and paparazzo alike at the front entrance; greeting Harry; dancing; and drinking.  

Harry gave a fake dimpled smile to yet another person who approached with birthday wishes. He understood it was part of the game. If he wanted to make a splash in Hollywood, he had to go the extra mile to meet people in the industry, be seen and stay relevant. So every time the band was on break, Harry made a point to stay at his Hollywood Hills home and meet up with as many people as he could.

Usually, he craved attention and was all too happy to chat and flirt with friends and strangers alike. But he’d been feeling off since the wrap up of the last tour a month prior. Maybe it had been even before that actually. The schedule had been brutal, leaving Harry with strained vocal chords, frayed nerves and exhaustion. The stress of the situation had caused more than a few fights, leaving hurt feelings and indifference between the band mates alike.

It had been hard on Harry. The composition of the band consisted of 3 Alphas (Liam, Zayn and Louis), 1 Beta (supposedly himself) and 1 Omega (Naill). Since he was the lone Beta, the other members would often grow annoyed with him for not understanding pack dynamics; which had started shifting when Niall presented as an Omega a year ago (a late bloomer).  He’d been on the receiving end of quite a bit of anger from the 3 Alphas for his antics all tour.

Harry was a giant mess after all. He’d been slowly sliding towards the abyss; partying all night, sleeping around and abusing drugs. The latter had been particularly dangerous because they might interact with the illegal-obtained suppressants he’d been taking for 3 years. You see, he wasn’t a Beta, but an Omega, which is the absolute last thing he would have wanted for himself. He craved freedom and he’d be damned if he’d submit to anyone! But it was hard to counter his Omega spirit (even with the suppressants) and had barely controlled himself enough not to cower and cry while being yelled at by 1 or all 3 Alphas of the group whenever he fucked up. After putting on a brave act, he would often find himself shaking and hyperventilating alone in his room.

Harry’s mood started to spiral downwards while ruminating over the last tour. Drowning another beer, he tried to keep up with the conversation at his table but couldn’t. A very tipsy Harry excused himself and made his way to one of the bathroom stalls.

 _Why did I drink so much?!_  He felt like his mind was floating. Before long he had his head in the toilet puking his guts out.

 

* * *

 

Harry grimaced at the tabloid photos popping up online of him being half carried to a car at the back entrance of the club. Of course, it had to be Zayn Malik, the only other 1D member in LA at the moment, to discover him half conscious in the bathroom. And of course, this said person had taken it upon himself to “take care of Harry” and was now asleep in the spare bedroom. Harry, ever the early riser, had woken up with a horrendous headache and lingering nausea.

He’d been sipping on orange juice for an hour, before Zayn got up.

“Do you want something to eat?”

Harry shook his head.

“Not feeling good?”

Harry shook his head again and slid deeper into the couch, looking miserable.

“So when will the lecture commence?” asked Harry sarcastically.

“Nice way to thank someone who helped you,” growled Zayn, using his alpha voice.

Harry flinched and shut his eyes tightly.

 

Zayn’s POV

 _That’s unusual. Since when has he ever been affected by my voice,_ thought Zayn as he kneeled in front of Harry and took one of his hands.

“Look at me. I’m worried about you. I was hoping this break would help sort you out, but you look just as bad, if not worse. The partying, the alcohol and drugs…yes I know about them… you have to stop.”

A few tears had escaped Harry’s eyes.

“Why don’t you lie down on the couch? I’ll get your pillow and blanket for you, ok?”

Harry nodded, desperately trying to control the rising emotions inside him.

Zayn returned and helped him settle in. Once he was done, Zayn climbed in, lying down behind Harry with his arm around him.

Harry struggled to get lose.

“hey, hey! Stop that! I’m giving you something you probably need!” Zayn admonished.

Whether it was because Zayn used his alpha voice or he was just too tired, Harry gave up. He was asleep within 5 minutes.

 

* * *

 

 Zayn’s POV

Zayn had been lying comfortably on the couch with Harry for a while now. He couldn’t rest like he had hoped for, since he was consumed with worry over his friend. Zayn was an Alpha after all. It was his job to protect and although Harry was a Beta, he still had the urge to comfort his band mate and friend.

 _He doesn’t smell right._ Betas usually smell like regular humans, except that they can still shift into their wolf forms. Humans on the other hand lost the shape shifting ability over the generations. Now werewolves made up less than half the human population.

Zayn had the best nose out of the entire pack and was often able to sense emotions in someone’s smell. Putting his nose close to the crook of Harry’s neck, he took a deep inspiration.

Harry’s odor wasn’t unpleasant, but Zayn could sense that it had shifted or was still shifting. His scent wasn’t as strong as an Omega, but it was stronger and sweeter than a Beta’s odor. Taking another inspiration, Zayn picked up confusion and distress from Harry.

 _No wonder I want to take care of him,_ thought Zayn, _he has the faint smell of an Omega in distress._

He wasn’t as surprised as he thought he might have been at finding out that Harry was likely an Omega. But then again, hadn’t he been suspicious? He found it odd when Harry would be arguing with an Alpha, only to become subdued after hearing the Alpha voice. Or hadn’t he felt Harry inhaling his scent discretely while in his arms having a panic attack?

It all made sense. He had chalked up Harry’s deteriorating mental and physical health to the difficult tour. And the alcohol and substance abuse as stress relief. He had been sure Harry would pull it together during their time off.

He was sorely mistaken. Harry was dealing with bigger issues and he was worse off than when he’d been on tour.

_Something has to be done!_

With that, Zayn had called the other band members. Luckily, they were scheduled to record new material in the city and were all due to arrive today.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s POV

Harry could hear snippets of conversations happening near him.

“…get him to eat…find all the drugs in the house…keep him sober”

He didn’t like the sound of that, yet he was still fighting the comfortable fog keeping him from waking.

He could hear crying now. _Naill…who else!_

“I can’t believe…Omega…crippling loneliness”

Harry moaned as he tried to move. He didn’t like this conversation and it was high time to wake up.

“Easy now…” said Louis, who had apparently taken Zayn’s place as his couch mate. “Rest as long as you can.”

Harry was having none of it, as he opened his eyes and pulled himself into a seated position. Louis sighed, sitting up and putting an arm around him.

“What the hell?!” yelled Harry. Not only was he surprised to see the entire band sitting around the living room, but more alarmingly various assortments of drugs were all neatly lined up in front of Harry on the coffee table.

Harry’s breath hitched and he blanched when he saw the suppressants, along with the marijuana and coke. In spite of the growing panic, Harry managed to control it and acted normal.

“What are you doing in my house guys?” he asked calmly.

“Wow… you sounded so believable and in control. Except that I can feel how rigid you’ve gone and all the tremors going through you,” said Louis.

“We know everything, Harry. And we’re here to make it right,” said Liam.

Harry façade disintegrated and through a little bit of guidance he found Louis’ shoulder to cry on.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

Harry had just been seen by a doctor, an Omega specialist who made house calls. He had been told that the latest suppressants Harry had found on the black market were known for causing a lot of side effects, such as anxiety and stress. Harry had suspected as much given he had succumbed to a lot of panic attacks since he’d started the drug over the past year. He’d preferred another brand, but the pharmaceutical company that manufactured it had increased its security measures to cut off the black market use. He hadn’t had a choice but to go with an inferior brand, which didn’t suppress his nature and smell quite as effectively. He’d noticed the difference in smell right away and had to start using cologne and keep his distance from the Pack.

Another thing Harry learned was that extended suppressant use was detrimental to his physical and mental health, which is why it was restricted from general use. _Blah, blah, blah…_ It was particularly dangerous to someone like him, who had gone on suppressants right after presenting. Never having had his first heat and suppressing his nature could eventually cause an Omega to go into a downward spiral. The doctor had of course paused and given him a pointed look, clearly suspecting that this had taken place with Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes remembering the conversation. He’d been ordered not to take the suppressants anymore, along with all the other illegal drugs. He was to let the Omega emerge _…and it would_! Over the next year his scent would become distinctly Omega; he’d discover Omega space; go into his first heat; and feel his submissive nature.

_I don’t want that._

 

* * *

 

 Louis’ POV

Harry had been in his own little world since the doctor had left, staring into space with his forehead furrowed deep in thought.

“A penny for your thoughts?” said Louis.

“I’m not talking about it” was the reply.

“That’s alright we have lots of time, Harry,” said the Alpha confidently.  Harry gave him a crossed look before slipping back to his world.

Louis sighed. He was the Pack _Alpha._ Once Naill had presented as an Omega, the 4 other band members (minus Harry) had seen the rare opportunity to form a Pack. Being the oldest and having the strongest personality, Louis had taken the lead. It had been so easy. With Niall, they had the chance to explore the fondness they had always felt for each other, while still being able to start a family. It was all perfect, except for one little Beta that had been on their minds, who was clearly struggling and seemed to be losing the fight.

He could sense that Harry was getting more agitated and stressed by the way he had started twisting his hands and biting his lower lip. 

“We’re going to take care of you and you’re going to be ok” said Louis, as he pulled Harry close and tried to stroke the back of his neck gently. Although, he couldn’t send Harry to Omega space yet, rubbing the Omega spot could help Harry relax for a bit.

Harry struggled, but gave up quickly, resting his head on Louis shoulder.

Louis could tell it was working. Harry was turning into a puddle in his arms as he kept stroking the spot.

“Let yourself be taken care of Harry. Let it all go.”

Harry abruptly broke free of Louis, raced to his room and slammed the door.

Louis sighed; Harry clearly wasn’t accepting his nature.

“What are we going to do Louis?” asked Liam, who was sitting with the rest of the guys around the living room.

“Not much for now. His Omega nature is still mostly buried. It will surface eventually and he’ll have a harder time fighting against it. As hard as it sounds, we just have to wait it out and be supportive.”

“You make it sounds so simple,” complained Zayn. “He’s in pain Louis! Doing nothing but waiting it out sounds like torture to me!”

“You think I don’t know that!” growled Louis angrily. “He’s been in pain for a long time! It’s not going to change overnight just because we’re here!” 

 

* * *

 

 Niall’s POV

Naill hated it when they fought, so he had just left and gone searching for Harry. It should have been easy, right!  He’d clearly seen Harry go into his bedroom.

_But nothing’s as it seems with this one._

The bedroom window was open and he could see Harry as a beautiful silver wolf running into the wooded hills just outside the perimeter of the property. 

Naill followed suit, changing into a white wolf and chasing Harry into the woods.

Niall loved being in his wolf form. He got on great with his wolf and found it easy to surrender control to the animal. He only wished he could let it out more often. But the tours made that difficult as they were often in the middle of large cities. The only time they had scheduled stops for turning was at the full moon. They would typically rent a cabin in the woods, wherever in the world they happened to be and enjoy themselves for the night. It used to be a joyous affair with all 5 wolves playing together. That had started to change with the Pack being formed. The pack _Alpha_ ’s nature was to dominate. Louis’ wolf had asserted itself over the others, which after a few tense moments and fights among the Alphas, had gone over well.

But Harry didn’t belong to the pack and had been run off by Louis. For the past year, Harry had wandered the forest alone during the full moon, making sure he wasn’t too close to the pack. The following morning, he always strolled into the cabin last, looking tired and exhausted.

Naill caught up to Harry and tried to initiate a game. But Harry’s wolf was having none of it. It was busy stretching its legs and running. Niall fell back a few meters after being snapped at for being too close.  He didn’t give up though. Naill’s wolf had always been attuned to Niall’s wishes and continued to follow Harry.

_Don’t worry Harry! I’ll be there for you._

They had been moving away from the house for an hour already, which meant it would take that much running in the opposite direction to get back.

_I’m going to get in trouble…I should have said something when I left._

Harry, who was up ahead, finally stopped to catch his breath. He eyed Niall suspiciously. But it didn’t deter his wolf that continued to approach. He lowered his head in a sign of respect and rubbed his head against Harry’s jaw.

Harry huffed, but didn’t move away. Naill happily jumped on the sliver wolf, which led to some play fighting. Niall could tell that Harry’s wolf was in charge.

_Good. He found a way to let go. Next time, we’ll know what to do._

Niall heard familiar howling a few miles back.

_Sounds like they discovered we were gone and have been following our trail for a while._

Naill howled back, even though he knew he would probably be punished. While contemplating this, he saw Harry bolt in the opposite direction of the approaching Alphas.

_Shit, this isn’t good._

He scrambled after Harry, keeping him in sight as he sped like a bullet deeper into the forest. He wasn’t as fast as Harry. The latter’s wolf, reflected his human physiology. Well built and fit.

_Which is rare in an Omega,_ thought Niall. Alphas on the other hand tended to be bigger in their wolf form. The perfect example was Louis, who wasn’t that big in his human form, but the largest wolf of the pack.

Speaking of Louis, he saw the tawny-brown colored wolf jet past him, heading straight for Harry. He was closely followed by Zayn’s black wolf. He felt Liam’s grey wolf, bump into his side, signaling him to stop.

Naill obliged, panting heavily. Liam did the same, licking Niall’s face and neck. Niall sighed happily; he could let the others take care of Harry now.

Then he heard growling coming from lower down the hill. Niall and Liam made their way to the location.

Harry had stopped and was being circled by Zayn and Louis. Harry’s head was low and ready to lunge. Zayn provoked an attack, while Louis came up behind Harry. Biting the back of his neck and pushing him down. Louis was growling deeply. No doubt using his Alpha voice.

Zayn who had sustained a small bite, but was otherwise unharmed, circled back to Harry and nipped his thigh.

Harry gave up letting the wolf resurface. The wolf whined and was trying to show submission even though he was pinned. Louis and Zayn let up and Harry rolled onto his back showing his neck. Louis moved forward nuzzling and licking Harry.

The moment over, Louis barked and seemed ready to head back. He focused on Harry and barked again, clearly intent on Harry to start moving in the right direction. Harry got up without issue and led the way. He was then flanked on both sides by Liam and Zayn while Louis stayed a bit back. He barked at Niall and bit his thigh urging him to move forward.

Niall squeaked and moved in next to Harry.

_That wasn’t gentle. I’m definitely being punished._

 

* * *

 

 Liam's POV

Liam was keeping an eye on both the Omegas on his Left. They had been travelling for nearly an hour and he knew the house would come into view soon.

Harry had been cooperative until now, but Liam knew that he might get agitated near the house. With a bark, he signaled Zayn to move in closer. Within a few second, they were within feet of Harry on both sides, having pushed Naill out of the way.

Harry’s wolf had noticed, but didn’t care too much.

_That might change if Harry takes over._

The house came into view and as expected Harry stopped so abruptly that Naill barely avoided him.

Louis had been quick. He never broke his stride until he caught Harry by the back of the neck and pinned him down again.

Harry was whining. He wasn’t struggling, but when Louis let up, Harry didn’t take the hint to keep moving. Liam approached and lay down next to the whining wolf and started grooming his neck and head. Zayn also approached and did same thing, but focused on the Omega spot.

The whining had stopped and Harry had relaxed enough to let the wolf take over again. Harry’s wolf enjoyed the attention and let himself be groomed, until Louis barked.

_Time to go._

Liam reached the house first and turned back to his human form to open the door. Everyone followed suit, except for Harry, who tried to enter in wolf form.

Liam caught him just in time around the shoulders. Louis joined in quickly.

“Change back” said Liam in his Alpha voice. Harry changed without delay. He looked tired but his mood seemed stable for now.

Liam pulled him to his feet. “You gave us quite the scare when we couldn’t find either of you,” said Liam to the 2 Omegas. “Harry doesn’t know the rules yet, but you should know better Niall!” while he ushered Harry into the house and guided him to the sofa.

Niall sat beside Harry looking at the ground shamefully. Harry, on the other hand, covered himself in the blanket from earlier and slouched back into the sofa.

_Oh Harry, you shouldn’t be so naïve as to think this is over._

 

* * *

 

 Louis POV

Half an hour later, both Harry and Naill had been spanked. Niall had reacted in the usual fashion, crying and then getting aroused. He was swiftly taken by Zayn to the spare bedroom.

Harry on the other had been mortified and responded in an indignant and angry manner by slapping Louis in the face after he was let up.

Louis was livid. He grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground.

“How dare you hit your _Alpha_!”  

With tears leaking down the side of his face and in a trembling voice, Harry responded, “I’m not your Omega.”

Louis abruptly let go of Harry, like he’d been burned.

“Fine…  Since you don’t need us, we’ll be taking off then.”

Within 15 minutes of being told they were leaving, the Pack was already in the car waiting for Louis to join them.

Harry was sitting on the couch again, but this time he was fully clothed and eyeing Louis uncertainly. So many emotions flickered through Harry’s eyes, from hopefulness to panic to despair and then back again.

Louis’ anger dissipated and sighed.

_You’re always supposed to comfort an Omega after disciplining them,_ thought Louis. _But that’s not going to happen, it is Harry?_

Harry hadn’t given him the chance to do that and now he was leaving.

He knew it wasn’t right. _But Harry’s right, he’s not my Omega._

“I’m sorry Harry. You’re not my Omega and I punished you like you were. It wasn’t my place. If you need me, you know where to find me.  I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow.”

With that, Louis left and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

_Wow! You could cut the tension in here with a knife._

“Alright, before you jump down my throat, hear me out at least,” said Louis preemptively.

“Ok” said Liam stiffly while driving towards their Malibu home.

“I’ll admit that I made a mistake. He’s neither pack nor fully an Omega, yet I treated him like he was both… You know that I’ve always wanted him and when I had a chance I went overboard and I did it all wrong... I couldn’t even take my own advice on waiting things out. I was too busy panicking when Niall and Harry disappeared and I went all Alpha.”

“I’m glad you realize it, but Harry’s alone now and vulnerable,” interjected Zayn from the backseat.

Louis nodded, looking at the other through the rearview mirror and noticing for the first time how incredibly upset Niall appeared to be. 

“I know, but would staying help or hurt him at this point?”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! Let me out of the car,” said Niall hotly.

“What! No way” challenged Louis.

“Louis, you can either let me out of the car or drive me back to Harry’s place,” Naill said firmly.

“Why!”

“Because I love him and he needs me.”

“And leave you two alone?”

“Yes, we’re not children Louis.”

Louis didn’t like it but he knew Niall was serious. It took a lot for the latter the put his foot down.

_I vowed when we first got together that I would respect his wishes…_ thought Louis anxiously.

“OK. We’ll drive you back. But you have to report regularly!”


	3. Chapter 3

Niall’s POV

Half an hour had passed since they had left Harry’s house.

Niall ran up the steps and barged right through the front door, looking for Harry. He didn’t need to look far. Harry hadn’t moved an inch. He was still sitting on the sofa where they had left him, looking blankly into space with tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

 “Oh Harry!” said Niall, rushing over and wrapping the younger man in a big hug.

Niall felt Harry’s arms wrap around him and as he snapped out of his trance and started sobbing.

“It’s ok, I’m here now and I’m not leaving.”

Harry squeezed him tighter in response.

Niall continued to whisper sweet things into Harry’s ears until the latter was spent.

“Feeling a bit better?”

Harry pulled back from Niall and nodded. As if on cue, Harry’s stomach growled loudly.

Niall laughed and Harry gave him a lopsided smile

“Let’s get dinner started,” said Niall, gently pulling Harry off the couch and into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s POV

Early the next morning, he woke up tangled in bed with Niall. He’d forgotten how clingy the other was, but he was glad to have the company despite sharing his bed with an octopus. The previous day had been horrendous and seemed to last forever. He’d been more than ready to go to bed early with Niall after eating dinner.

Harry was trying to discretely get out of bed, when Niall suddenly woke up and grabbed Harry’s wrist before he could walk away. Worry was already etched on his face.

“Are you okay, Harry?” said Niall.

Harry thought of lying just to get the latter to stop worrying, but he decided against it.

“No, I’m not. I don’t know if I’m going to throw up” said Harry truthfully. His stomach had been performing summersaults for the past half hour.

“Let’s go to the bathroom then.”

As soon as Harry neared the bathroom, his nausea kicked in at full force and he was worshipping the porcelain throne before Niall had even entered the room.

_This is the worst! It’s the last thing I need right now._

He could feel Niall’s hand rubbing his back gently.

“You’ll be alright, Harry.” he said encouragingly.

After a few minutes, Harry felt it was safe to sit back against the wall, instead of having his face in the toilet.

“Do you want to cancel recording for today? We can always go in at another time.”

Harry shook his head.

“No, I’m up now and I’d rather stay on schedule.”

2 hours later, Harry was regretting his decision. Not only was he sick, but he hadn’t thought of how awkward things would be with the band members. The 3 Alphas were all acting weird in different ways. Liam kept staring at him in concern; Zayn wouldn’t stop fussing over him; and Louis was completely ignoring him.

Harry knew that he was probably feeling some withdrawal symptoms from the drugs he’d been taking previously. It just made it twice as hard to keep it together when he was feeling so under the weather. 

Harry was half asleep on one of the couches in the recording studio. Niall had decided Harry needed braids in his long hair. Harry didn’t mind; he knew it was Niall’s way to stay close and comfort him. It was something for which he would eternally be grateful.

He had just finished his solo parts in the 4th song of their upcoming album. The other members had agreed he should go first, just in case he had to leave. Although, Harry hadn’t told anyone about feeling sick, he’d given himself away the moment he arrived, by throwing up upon arrival at the studio.

“Alright, I gotta record, babe. I’ll see you soon,“ said Niall.

“I’ll be fine,” said Harry confidently.

Niall had barely left his side, when Zayn took his place. Running his fingers softly through his hair before resuming Niall’s braiding task.

Harry sighed appreciatively.

 _It feels so nice to have Zayn taking care of me,_ thought Harry as he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Zayn’s POV

Zayn smiled for the first time today. He was happy that Harry had been receptive to his touch and had fallen asleep, which is what Zayn was hoping for.

Since Harry had arrived this morning, Zayn had been worried for his younger friend. Harry had barely walked into the studio before he rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Zayn had been quick to follow him into the stall and hold his long hair back while Harry heaved.

He wasn’t sure if Harry realized it, but after he was done being sick, he’d pressed his nose into the crook of Zayn’s neck and greedily inhaled until he had calmed and steadied himself.

Zayn didn’t mind. He wanted to be there for Harry, but the action had sent his Alpha’s spirit into overdrive, wanting to protect the distressed Omega even more than the previous day.

It didn’t help that he had the finest nose out of all his band mates. Harry smelled just a little bit more like a distressed Omega compared to the previous day mixed in with the smell of sickness. All very alarming for an Alpha.

Harry started shivering and Zayn decided to give up on the braids and curl up with Harry instead.

 _He’s definitely having hot and cold flashed,_ thought Zayn.

Zayn caught Louis’ eyes. He silently mouthed to call the doctor.

Louis nodded.

 

* * *

 

Louis’ POV

“Yes, I’d like you to examine him at the studio…Perfect, we’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

He hung up and felt relieved that Harry was going to be seen by a doctor. Although, he had been keeping his distance from Harry after what happened the previous night, he obviously cared deeply for the Omega’s well being and wanted to help him.

Louis rejoined the others and gave Zayn the thumbs up.

Zayn nodded and smiled back.

He really wanted to be in Zayn’s place, but he knew he couldn’t right now. However, it didn’t stop him from seething and staring in the general direction of Zayn and Harry.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s POV

 _I should probably be grateful,_ thought Harry. He was being examined by the same doctor that he’d met the day before.

“You’re going to be sick for a few days. I’m ordering you to rest at home and I’ve prescribed some medication to help ease some of the symptoms of withdrawal.”

Harry nodded, despite not being able to focus on the doctor’s face properly. He was being held up in a seated position by Zayn, but was feeling weaker by the moment.

“Hey babe, are you going to pass out on me?” asked Zayn

“uhn..hmm”  mumbled Harry, trying to reply. Suddenly, he felt Liam on his other side.

“Let’s get you lying down on the couch.”

Harry sighed, as his body was maneuvered to the said location.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to make sure you’re ok…”

Harry was pretty sure someone was still talking to him, but he was well on his way to darkness.

Harry’s brain was foggy. He could tell he was in a vehicle, feeling the motion of the car.

“Hey sweetheart, we’ve got a way to go before we get to your home. Try to sleep.” Said Liam.

Harry tried his best, but the constant stop and go from the LA traffic was starting to make him nauseous.

“hmm…” moans Harry uncomfortably, opening his eyes for the first time since the studio.

His hand went automatically to his mouth as he tried to prevent himself from vomiting.

With a quick shout to Louis to stop, Liam had then dragged him out of the car to the side of the road.

 _Just in time,_ thought Harry as he emptied his stomach again. He was still dry heaving, when he noticed some Paps taking his picture.

Liam was yelling at them…but they didn’t back off. Harry heard multiple shutters as photos continued to be taken.

Once back in the car, Harry felt his heart sink further. Tears were running down Harry’s face with the occasional sob that would escape.

All the alphas in the car were livid for what just happened.

“I could kill them! I’ll sue every news outlet that publishes those pictures” yelled Louis, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

“Calm down, you’re not helping!” said Zayn.

Harry was so exhausted. He knew they were just pictures, but every time he reminded himself of that, he’d get more upset.

He picked up Zayn’s hand and put it on the back of his neck.

“Help me.”

Zayn didn’t need to be told twice. He rubbed Harry’s Omega spot and helped his friend to banish the terrible feelings churning inside him, temporarily giving him relief.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Relax.” Encouraged Liam.

 

* * *

 

Louis’ POV

Louis had given up going to Harry’s place and just detoured for the Pack house.  It was closer and they’d be home much quicker.

He couldn’t help looking in the rearview mirror to see how Harry was doing.

The latter was moaning on occasion, but had stopped crying and had his nose buried in Zayn’s neck, while the other continued to stroke Harry’s Omega spot and whisper encouraging words in his ear.

In a matter of minutes they were home and Harry was swiftly taken to the spare bedroom where he could take his medication and sleep comfortably. Niall had decided to join him out of worry and had resumed his role of giant octopus, wrapping his limbs around Harry.

* * *

 

After getting off an hour-long phone call with management to try to get ahead of the story, he flopped down on the living room couch with the other alphas.

“That was exhausting…all that time just to be told, there was nothing to do except to spin it once it comes out.”

“Stop worrying Louis…it’s not that bad. It’ll blow over in a couple of days.”

“I guess.” Sighed Louis.

“I was kinda surprised by his reaction” said Zayn. “After the last time, I didn’t expect him to let us touch his Omega spot.”

“Yeah, but then again, he’s not well and needed relief. Still though, he might come around faster than expected”

“hmm, Harry’s no push over. I think it’ll be harder than that.” Said Liam. “Let’s face it, he’s not going to be an obedient Omega. Hell, even Niall is completely off that mark.”

“I don’t want or need him to be that. I just want him in the pack and accepting of himself. Everything else falls into place after that,” said Louis.

“I agree. I want him to find himself and be healthy. I also selfishly hope he can settle into some kind of Omega role. I want him as a partner who will raise pups with me,” replied Zayn.

“Yeah, I can just imagine it” said Liam smiling. The 2 others nodded in agreement, as they dreamed of Harry running after their kids.

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Harry, having wandered in from the spare bedroom, unbeknownst to the others facing away from him. He had the perfect poker face on.

“I’m sorry, Harry. It wasn’t my intention to disrespect you!” said Liam.

Harry nodded pensively. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” asked Louis

“That I don’t have to be the perfect Omega submissive.”

  “Come sit with me?” asked Louis, opening his arms and wrapping them around his sick friend and potential mate as he neared.

“I want you to be the carefree and happy Harry I first met. It might take some adjustment from all of us, but maybe we can find a balance between your need for freedom and our need to protect you. Do you want to try?” asked Louis.

Harry nodded. “Yes, but only if you can be patient with me.”

“I will.”   


	4. Chapter 4

Liam’s POV

After 5 days of being cooped up in the pack house, Harry had finally recovered enough to keep solid food down. He had insisted on going back to his home and once there immediately shifted and went into the forest.

_Harry’s still as beautiful as ever with his glorious silver fur. I wonder what he’s up to now…_

Harry had been on a mission, clearly going somewhere. After a 10 minute stroll, they found themselves in a meadow with long grass and blooming flowers. Harry’s wolf had sniffed around the meadow and finally settled down surrounded by flowers.

 _How adorable,_ thought Liam as Harry flopped down on his side and fell asleep.

Soon Liam and the rest of the pack had started a familiar game of catch and release. Niall would always start by antagonizing his alphas until they chased him and made him submit. Although, he was a small wolf and was usually quite visible because of his white fur, Niall was good at hiding and evading. Their little game had brought them to the edge of the meadow. Liam doubted that Niall would leave the fragrant smell of the flowers behind. He knew his alphas were having a hard time distinguishing his sweet smell from the flowers.

Something white flickered on his right.

_I’ve got you now!_

Liam leaped into the air and landed next to Niall, gripping the back of his neck with his sharp teeth. Niall whined, indicating he would submit. Once released, Niall turned over on his back and exposed his neck.

Watching his mate submit was always a treat for Liam. The act had an intimate quality that never failed to arouse him. Licking Niall’s face and neck enthusiastically, Liam couldn’t wait to get back to the house and make love to him.

 _It’s been a while…_ Between their fight over Harry and the latter getting sick, there hadn’t been any time for indulging their urges. Harry had really struggled, spending most of the time nauseous in bed and being tormented by his addiction. At one point, he had even been caught with an old stash of suppressants that had been hidden in a concealed pocket in his bag. Luckily Liam had barged into the bathroom just in time to snatch them out of Harry’s hand and flushed them down the toilet.

Harry had been shattered. He had been so close to having some relief only to have it disintegrate before his eyes. From then on, Niall’s presence didn’t suffice; an alpha had been present with Harry at all moments until he recovered.

 _It had been the right decision,_ Liam thought as he continued to groom Niall. The Alphas had been able to smooth out some of Harry’s pain and mood swings over the following days, ensuring a quicker recovery.     

 Looking back to the spot where Harry was lounging, he was surprised to see that Harry wasn’t there.

_Shit._

Signaling the others with a howl, he was surprised to see only Zayn join himself and Naill. _I hope he’s with Louis._

Sniffing the ground for Harry’s scent; he was able to pick up the trail. Not far from it, he could smell Louis as well.

Sighing in relief, Liam led the way down an escarpment and down to the river. Once there, they found a beautiful sight. Louis and Harry had changed back in their human forms to enjoy the water _and a few other things._

Now, they were lying a large rock in the middle of the river, completely naked and snogging each other; until Harry noticed them and jumped back into the water. Louis followed suit shortly afterwards, but not before given all of them the side eye for interrupting his sweet moment with Harry.

  _Sorry Louis,_ thought Liam, as he shifted into his human form as well. He could see Harry struggling to get back to shore. It didn’t surprise him. There was a swift current and with Harry in a weakened state, Liam decided he would wade in just to help Harry out.

He was there in an instant, grabbing him by arm and pulling him to shore.

“You’re such a worrywart! He’s fine, I was right behind him anyways,” said Louis.

“Yes, he’s fine now,” said Liam, cuddling the Omega, who was shivering.

“Change back. You’ll be warmer.”

Harry nodded and did exactly that.

“Liam, I swear he could handle it.”

“Louis, I get it, But he’s barely recovered and I could see him struggling in the water. Now, he’s shivering like a leaf and we have to get back up that escarpment to then start for Harry’s house.”

“You’re such a pain sometimes,” said Louis, changing back into his wolf form and leading the way back.

Liam bristled, but soon did the same.

As expected, Harry didn’t have it in him to make it back home in one go. Once they had reached the meadow, Harry decided to collapse and take a nap.

 _Told you so!_ Thought Liam while pointedly looking at Louis.

_I guess there’s no choice._

Liam turned back into his human form, pick up the tired wolf and started the slow walk back.

* * *

Harry’s POV

Harry startled awake… _where am I?_ he thought, while struggling with the large lump next to him. Pulling the covers off himself completely, he was quite surprised to see he sleeping next to Liam completely naked.

Getting up quietly, Harry grabbed a robe and went to the kitchen downstairs. Since it was 3 in the morning, no one else was awake but him. Harry busied himself by making Herbal tea to try to relax. Sitting at the kitchen counter with his cup, Harry contemplated the last week.

 _What a nightmare,_ he thought. Harry was so embarrassed by the past few days. He’d hated being sick all day long and taken care of like a child. But as much as he hated it, Harry knew that deep down inside of him, his inner Omega had been preening at the attention he received. _Stupid Omega! I’m getting more dependent by the day._ The self-loathing caused a pang of sadness to build up in his chest, eventually making him whine and start scratching his neck and any patch of skin he could get his hands on. After a full 10 minutes of scratching, his panicked mind settled. Harry cheeks were wet from tears escaping through this strange ordeal. Now he had scratch marks all over his body!

 _What the hell just happened?!_ Harry was still on the edge of panic and trying to get a handle on himself. Taking a few deep breathes, Harry was able to calm down and realize that he had been seeking punishment for being bad. Burying his face in his hands, Harry came to the same conclusion he’d had years ago: _I can’t do this._

As silently as a ninja, Harry went around various rooms: picking up clean clothes from the laundry room, his wallet and car keys from the living room, and shoes from the entryway. He unlocked his car door and within seconds he was rolling down the driveway.

* * *

Harry’s POV

Harry was in a rather sketchy part of LA at 5 in the morning. He’d tried to reach his usual dealer, but his cell number was out of service. _Maybe he got caught._ So, he’d been cruising downtown looking for any dealer he could find.

This wasn’t the ideal situation for Harry and he knew it, but the more he thought about drugs, the more pressing it became for him to obtain them. He’d initially thought of just buying suppressants, but anything would do at this point.

Harry had been scratching on and off since his earlier freak out. _This has got to stop! Where’s a dealer when you need one!_

Just then, he saw a prostitute and drove up to her. Pulling down his cap to hide his face, Harry lowered the glass of his window.

“Hey sweetheart, do you know a drug dealer I could hit up right now?”

10 minutes later, a shady guy came to the window.

“I want suppressant and pot. Do you have any?”

“Yeah, I’ve got you covered.”

Harry couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him when he finally had them in his hand. Harry was just about to pull away from the curb, when 2 police cars boxed him in. Then all pandemonium broke loose as he was pulled from his vehicle, handcuffed and thrown into the back of a police car.

Harry thought he was handling this well… _all things considered._ He was sitting quietly in the back while being driven to jail. _Jail…_ That’s when his breathing had started to hitch up a little bit.

 _Please stay calm. Please,_ he silently begged himself. The scratching had started again and he was whined as silently as possible.

“Calm down right now. No scratching and no crying,” said the police officer in the passenger seat. He’d used his alpha voice and Harry felt compelled to obey.

“We should bring him to the Omega jail. They’ll have everything he needs there.”

“Right.”

Harry’s felt like he was in the twilight zone. He’d just been in the middle of a panic attack, which stopped abruptly just from being told by an alpha. Now he felt calm and completely disconnected from his situation.

The same feeling of detachment had gotten him through his booking. The nurses had kindly rubbed healing cream on all his scratch marks and given him a sedative to help him stay calm and sleep. Then he’d been taken to his jail cell which turned out to be a padded room. Just before leaving, the guard had placed large mittens on his hands, which had been secured at his wrists. “That’s so you don’t scratch yourself” stated the guard obviously.

Harry lay down quietly as the light was extinguished. He’d never been so grateful to be given a sedative. Instead of losing his mind from worry, he was already drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

 Harry’s POV

Harry was sitting in the defendant’s chair in a courtroom. His high-priced lawyer was doing his job trying to get Harry out of this mess. Luckily, it was a closed court, due to Harry being so high profile and the sensitive information being shared. But Harry already knew that his secret was out. The _paps_ had caught wind of him being incarcerated in an Omega jail _and the rest is history._

Harry’s attention to the proceedings was spotty at best. He’d been sedated again before going to court. It was mostly to keep him calm in the circus happening right outside the jail where _paparazzo_ had been foaming at the bit to get a good picture of him.

“…he’s unstable your Honour. He’s just recently stopped taking suppressants because of his worsening psychological health. He should be committed until he stabilizes,” said the prosecutor.

_WHAT! This can’t be happening._

“Let’s not be too drastic. It’s true that he’s certainly an Omega in distress, as the evidence shows. However, he doesn’t require to be committed as this is his first episode and he has a family to take care of him” said his lawyer.

“Family?! He doesn’t have a mark and no official claim has been made for him.”

“Ah…That’s where you’re wrong. My client and his new family signed papers this morning claiming him into their pack. It’s being processed as we speak and I have a certificate to prove it.”

“Alright, I’ve heard enough. This Omega is not guilty of the charges brought against him due to his mental state. Until positive results emerge from further psychological evaluations, he will be in the care of his pack and placed under conservatorship. Louis Tomlinson will be his conservator,” concluded the judge.

With the tap of a gavel, Harry had lost control on his entire life.

Harry was stunned. He obviously knew he had signed papers to consent to the pack claiming him this morning, but being placed into conservatorship had completely blindsided him.    

Louis was suddenly beside him speaking in a low voice. “We’re leaving now and you’re going to follow me. You’re going to be completely calm,” he said in his alpha voice.

Harry blindly obeyed and soon found himself back home, sitting in the dining room with the rest of the pack. Louis was feeding him lunch.

If it had been up to Harry, he wouldn’t be eating. Louis knew it and was using his alpha voice to control everything Harry did.

“It’s okay, Harry. I don’t want you to worry about anything. Nothing bad will happen to you.”

Harry felt relieved… _for no other reason than Louis’ words._

“Alright all done. Let’s get you to bed so you can sleep off that sedative.”  

* * *

 

Niall’s POV

As soon as Louis come back down from Harry’s room, Niall was in his face.

“How dare you speak to Harry in your alpha voice all morning?! God help you if you did that to me. I’d be packed and gone the very moment I could.”

“Niall calm down please.”

“I will not calm down. Your behavior appalls me!”

“Please Niall, hear me out…please.”

Naill crossed his arms and waited.

Louis taking it as a sign that he was listening launched into his side of the story.

“Let’s be honest, Harry’s not well. His actions brought about a whole circus of activity that would just about drive anyone insane. I wanted to protect him as much as possible, but the only way I could think of was to use my alpha voice to keep him calm and steady. I don’t want to use it anymore, but there may be a few times where I won’t have a choice.”

Niall nodded stiffly. He may not like it, but he understood.

“I need you to be a counterbalance for me, Niall. Let me know if I’m doing something wrong with Harry.”

“Okay, then consider me the second conservator. We decide together on everything related to Harry.”

“Yes, I think it’s for the best,” piped in Liam, while Zayn nodded in agreeance.

“Alright,” said Louis.

Niall sighed in relief. Louis wasn’t a bad person after all. He knew that of course, but feeling protective over Harry was sending him through a rollercoaster of emotions and striking sensitive nerves.

Watching the court strip Harry of his rights had been hard on Niall.

_An alpha would have gotten a slap on the wrist, but poor Harry had to be placed in conservatorship. What bullshit!_

It wasn’t fair that Omegas were treated as second class citizens.

* * *

 Harry’s POV

Harry startled awake… _where am I?_ he thought, while struggling with the large lump next to him. He was trying to get the suffocating blankets off of him, when he felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

He’d had the worst nightmare imaginable. _How do I come up with these things?_

He’d just sat up in bed, when he saw the plastic wrist band with his name written on it from his time in the Omega jail. _It wasn’t a dream._

Harry was reeling. Looking to the lump he’d been sleeping with, he found a very awake Louis lying on his side with his head propped up in his hand staring back at him with a contemplative look. He shifted a little to let Harry join him.

Harry leaped at the chance, sinking back into the bed and curling up to Louis.

Louis was silent and Harry appreciated it.

He could think in peace and quiet while inhaling the scent of the Alpha, that had been growing on him for a while now.

Harry didn’t know where to start on how to process the previous day’s events. He was upset about a lot of things which ranged from the way he was treated in court to his own new psychological changes. _Which is where the trouble had started._ After all, he’d never scratched himself like that before.

The search for drugs had been mostly fueled by the anxiety he was feeling and the need to stop scratching.

 _But hadn’t it been a fool’s errand…I didn’t need drugs, I just needed an alpha to make it stop._ Harry was thinking back to the police officer that had used his alpha voice on him.

And hadn’t the previous day been bearable just because Louis had taken over and commanded him all day, sending him to the simple world of simply obeying.

Harry had made a costly mistake. But he could clearly see the silver lining. He knew all he needed to do was stick close to his pack to get through difficult times, especially now that he was claimed.

Harry suddenly felt a spark of excitement at the thought of being claimed, which felt odd since he’d never thought it was his goal. But he would enjoy the feeling nonetheless.

* * *

 Louis’ POV

To his great surprise, Harry had untangled himself from him only to be return by enthusiastically smooching him.

 _This is heaven,_ thought Louis. He indulged in the kiss for quite some time before pulling Harry off.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” he asked.

“I’m happy to be claimed,” said Harry.

Louis was over the moon. He pulled Harry down and got on top of him. Louis was so engrossed in the gentle kisses he was placing all over Harry’s body, that he didn’t hear the rest of the pack members walk in.

“Alright, enough of that,” said Niall with a grin on his face.

Louis groaned. He didn’t want to stop yet. He had lots of ideas for how to continue his intimate encounter with Harry.

“You know the rules,” said Niall. “No actions without my approval.”

Louis sighed in defeat. Niall’s interpretation of their deal wasn’t exactly his interpretation. But whatever.

Louis pushed off of Harry, as Niall grabbed the latter’s hand pulling him towards the bathroom. “A cold shower for you.”

“But why?” whined Harry following Niall lethargically in protest.

Louis smiled, but soon realized he had his own problem.

“Anyone in the mood for some fun?” he asked his alphas and was well rewarded for his invitation. 


End file.
